Usuario discusión:Aqui estoy
¡Hola Aqui estoy! y bienvenid@ seas a SmashPedia, la wiki que espera resolver todas tus dudas acerca de los juegos de Smash Bros., gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Aqui estoy, y bueno pues diviértete con los juegos de SSB y con esta pagina. RECUERDA FIRMAR Con el botón de firma, o colocando esto: ~~~~ ¿Que es SuperWiki? Es una Wiki en español que busca recopilar y dar a conocer toda la información relacionada con Super Smash Bros., desde sus personajes y escenarios, hasta sus técnicas y fallos. Cómo colaborar Puedes empezar por leer las reglas de SmashPedia, así sabrás que hacer y que no, ademas puedes también chequear los artículos para así ver sus secciones y ver como colaborar e ellos, SuperWiki va creciendo, y lentamente sera la mejor con todo lo relacionado a SSB, así que ayudala haciendo crecer. Esperamos te sirva de ayuda De todas formas si tienes dudas pregúntanos sin problemas. Atte: -- Fenix14-15 (Discusión) 08:33 19 sep 2010 ¿de que hablas? ¿de que color ves el wiki?, el skin tiene los simbolos del juego, y es azul, tipo rey, la baraa de editar, proteger etcetera es verde, de que hablas no es por ofenderte, es con todo respeto, pero talves tengas en tus preferencias otro tipo de color, de ser así, deberias elejir el Ver piel personalizada del wiki y así lo veras como es, de todos modos si kieres solicitar algín cambio deberías hablar con Zeratul 100, el fue quien creó el skin y todos los colores que tenemos ahora. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 18:19 19 sep 2010 (UTC) ntp No te preocupes, no eres el primero y estoy seguro k ni el último k me dice de eso, jeje en fin k paso cn lo de los colores? PD:No me ofendo. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 22:29 22 sep 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas Hola Aqui estoy (... XD). Me alegro mucho que estés tan interesado en la wiki y veo que has ayudado mucho (Excelente!), pero te quería mencionar dos cosillas. #Algunas categorías que pones están, por ejemplo, para los personajes no se usa Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl, sino Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl en el caso de los personajes de Brawl. Esto también se aplica para los objetos y otras cosas. Por favor aplica este de ahora en adelante. #No pongas imágenes en medio de las secciones (Ejemplo) pues la verdad no aportan nada al artículo, además que los artículos necesitan principalmente info. Por favor recuerda esto de ahora en adelante. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 19:19 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Que bueno que le haya gustado la portada! si tienes sugerencias hazmelas saber, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 18:20 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hola ke tal Solo pasaba a saludar y a insitarte a seguri pasando por la wiki, la verdad tengo en mente muchos proyectos, oye una duda ¿cuanto tiempo llevas en la wiki? no es or nada, lo k pasa es k no se si te enteraste k me retiré casi por un mes, y pues no ando muy al corriente con la información, bueno solo venía a gradecerte por ayudar, '¡¡¡SIGUE ASI!!!' [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 22:42 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Proyetos Hola Aqui estoy. Te informo que los proyectos Pokémon e Imágenes han sido eliminados por diferentes motivos. Puedes verlo en la discusión de Zeratul. El proyecto Pokémon no se ha ido del todo, pues el Proyecto personajes y objetos también abarcan los Pokémon (y próximamente otro proyecto abarcará los escenarios). En cuanto al de imágenes, ese simplemente terminará siendo las imágenes que necesiten los proyectos. Era eso lo que quería informarte. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 01:30 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola disculpa estuve revisando ciertas cosas, y por lo que veo, eres un burocrata en The Legend of Zelda Wiki, bien antes que nada me gustaría ofrecer una alianza entre esta wiki y la tuya, ya que me pasé como dos horas, leyendo artículos en la wiki, y pues me encantó jeje, están muy completos y todo eso, aparte para poder tambiénb dejar enlaces externos entre pues, como lo he dicho antes, entre esta wiki y la tuya, es sólo una petición, no hay problema si no aceptas, otra cosa, esque pues quizá porque no he estado mucho, jeje, pero creo que ya no estás activo, pero repito.. no he estado mucho en la wiki, finalmente espero no molestarte. PD:Me encantó el artículo sobre: The legend of zelda ocarina of time [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada '''I'][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall X] 06:01 19 jun 2011 (UTC)